A High School Love Story
by CrystalMC
Summary: Best friends since Second Grade split up... what happens when they meet each other again? Contains Deadlox and many OC's


**Hey there my Gems! My name is CrystalMC, and this is my first fanfic, so please don't hurt it too much. I am coauthoring this story with my sister, SapphireMC, and she is an awesome author! We are not looking for OC's at the moment, but may accept them at a later time. Anyways, hope you guys like it, and remember to leave questions and comments!**

Crystal's PoV

"Hey, Ty! Did you catch the game last night?" I shouted as I waved at him. He was staring at his iPhone. He started, and glanced up at the sound of my voice. "What game?" He yelled, putting his phone in his pocket, and standing up. I laughed under my breath. "Yeah, me neither," We did this every morning. He bounded down his driveway to meet me on the sidewalk. We walked, side-by-side, to the bus stop. I pulled my coat up over the bottom half of my face. It was the second day of January, and it was the first day back from Winter Break. When we got there, we stood next to Niomi, and two other girls I didn't know. They must have just joined our school for the second semester. Niomi was leaning against the sign pole, earbuds in ears and eyes glued to the screen of her phone, watching YouTube, no doubt. She wore a black coat over a dark purple and black swirled t-shirt and black jeans. Her pretty white-blonde hair stood out vividly against the dark tones. The two girls I didn't know were standing a little ways away from us, talking, but not really loudly. They didn't seem popular or very confident. One was wearing a red coat over a blue t-shirt with 'Love' written across the stomach, and dark blue wash skinny jeans. Her red hair was up in a neat ponytail, and her fringe bangs covered one bright green eye. The other one had darker skin, and coarse black hair. She was wearing a pink coat over a layered green and white top, with lavender jeans. Both girls wore a yellow bracelet on their left wrist. As we walked up, they glanced up at us, then glanced quickly away. They are very shy, I noted to myself. "They must be new here," Ty whispered in my ear. I nodded and paused next to Niomi. She glanced up at us, and almost dropped her phone in the dirty, snowy mud when she saw me standing so close to her. She tapped her screen, and pulled out one earbud. "Hey, guys," She greeted us, not very loudly. I hugged her, missing her after such a long time. We hadn't seen each other since before Winter Break, unlike me and Ty, who could visit each other because he lived in the house right next to mine. She hugged me back, and we broke apart after a second. "How was your break?" I asked her. She shook her head. "Boring as hell. My mom broke her foot, so I couldn't go anywhere. Being as I am only 15 and don't have a driver's license yet." She glared at us half-heartedly. Me and Ty were 16, and we each had driver's licenses. I groaned. "You know I would have driven you if you lived closer, and my overprotective parents would let me." She nodded, and stopped glaring. Deciding the conversation was over, she put the earbud back in place, and tapped the surface of her phone again. Just then, I spotted the bus pulling up the street, and I stepped backwards, not wanting to be sprayed with dirty slush. When the old coot of a bus driver opened the door, we all raced on, not wanting to be outside in the -500 degree weather a second longer.

Ty's PoV

When we finally got to the school, Crystal and I ran through the front doors, and walked into the Café, getting in line for breakfast. When it was my turn in line, I held up my Student I.D., and the shriveled lunch lady scanned it. I grabbed a box of Fruit Loops and a box of milk, and went to sit at a table. Crystal followed me, and so did Niomi. Crystal had a box of Apple Jacks, and Niomi had a box of Frosted Flakes. I discreetly slipped my phone out of my pocket, and tapped on the YouTube icon. It loaded up on the school's Wi-Fi, and I quickly logged in. Crystal glanced down at my phone. "So, mister Deadlox, how many subscribers do you have this morning?" She asked me, a bit jokingly. I had gained two subs since yesterday morning. This was really good. My channel has been getting more and more subs lately, and right now I was at a grand total of 476. I wonder if any of the people at my school were included in that number. That would be really cool, to meet one of my few fans. "476," I replied, proud of myself. I had already recorded an adventure map with Crystal for my 500 subscriber video. Crystal had a YouTube called CrystalMC, she had about 700 subs, and she did the exact same thing I did: Minecraft commentaries. We both dreamed of one day being partnered with Machinima, making videos for a living. We both loved making videos, but school got in the way, and we both knew that work would make video making almost impossible. She looked at Niomi, but she was so engrossed in her video that she wouldn't hear Crystal talking to her. That was weird. Normally Niomi wasn't so engrossed in her videos. She didn't make videos, only watched them, and as far as we know, she doesn't even know who CrystalMC and Deadlox are, even though we make the very same type of videos she loves watching. She was always watching SkyDoesMinecraft, or the Creatures. Crystal and I dreamed of one day being _just_ like them. I sighed, quickly finishing my tiny portion of cereal. Crystal did the same, and we split off, waving goodbye to each other; our first block classes were not the same.

**So… how did you guys like? Be honest with me! And remember, just like my crazy sister, I absolutely ADORE comments and questions! So don't forget to review, follow, and fave! I'll see you guys later, 'cause I love y'all like a sista! Bai!**


End file.
